smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island: Challenge Time/Confessionals
This is a list of confessionals made by many of the characters in [[Super Mario Island: Challenge Time|'Super Mario Island: Challenge Time']]. Confessionals Solo Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Princess Rosalina Yoshi Toad * "I had no idea the conveyor belt broke down and set on fire! Flygon said she heard sizzling noises and got off immediately, and it was definitely a good thing she rescued me. I would have been burnt to a crisp, if not for her great work!" (Episode: Fun with Gadgets) Birdo Toadette Spike Boo * "How the heck can Shinx and Rockruff not let Dry Bones and I make prank films?! Prank films are the best things since paintball fights! I'm so ANGRY at those two... those two... PRANK-HATING POKÉMON right now! GRRRR!" (Episode: Masters in Film) Dry Bones Pom Pom * "It kills me that Kooper has a cooler tattoo than me when it's HIS fault that my tattoo is messed up in the challenge! You know how many hours I had to wash my tattoo off? TWO FREAKING HOURS!! That Koopa guy is SO going down!" (episode: Hearts and Rafts) Bowser Jr. * "I'm glad that Yoshi Kid is on the show! Now, Shy Guy will be pranked more than once!" (episode: Welcome Back to Super Mario Island) Kamek * "I'm gonna win today's potion challenge but that shot of me standing in front of my cauldron was A-W-E-S-O-M-E, AWESOME!!!" (episode: Potion Mixing) Goomba * "Goombella is pretty cute! I hope I can tell her I love her!" (episode: Welcome Back to Super Mario Island) Bob-omb * "Bombette...is....AWESOME!" (episode: Welcome Back to Super Mario Island) Koopa Troopa * "Kooper is brave and fearless but Koops is the opposite of Kooper! I hope he can brave himself up for today's challenge!" (episode: Fear or No Fear) Shy Guy Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Hammer Bro. Blooper Monty Mole Goombario Lakilester Sushie * "Now that I get to know Bowser Jr., that little Koopa will go down in today's challenge!" (episode: Welcome Back to Super Mario Island) * "Finally! A type of challenge that I am very good at: water challenges!" (episode: Swimming with the Rivals) Watt * "You know, I'd like to build an obstacle course with a gazillion gadgets. That could be a little more fun than playing pretend house with them." (Episode: Fun with Gadgets) Bow Parakarry * "I never met a dragonfly bigger than me that is ticklish!" (episode: Welcome Back to Super Mario Island) Kooper * "A Flygon that's ticklish! BEST DAY EVER!" (episode: Welcome Back to Super Mario Island) Koops Ms. Mowz Yoshi Kid Vivian Goombella * "Building a raft will be easy as bean pie!” (episode: Hearts and Rafts) Bombette Flygon Vibrava Joltik Magby Mudbray Buneary Skitty Shiny Magby Shared (Duo) Shared (Trio) Trivia * This is the first show of the Super Mario Island series to feature shared confessionals by three characters. * This is the first time in a SMI-series TV show that Shiny Magby and Buneary make confessionals.